


Roses for Rory

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Coping, Crafts, Cute, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Human, Multiplicity/Plurality, Short & Sweet, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They craft a rose every day.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 27





	Roses for Rory

They craft a rose every day.

They’re nothing special; just crude, paper flowers with uneven petals and pipe-cleaner stems. Some have a bit more flair, with ruffles cut into the paper petals and little fake leaves strapped onto the stems; others are torn, bent, bare wire poking out from where green fuzz had fallen off. Some have grown discolored and faded simply from age.

But no matter their condition, they’re kept in a little plastic vase on their desk, where, at the end of the day, another will join them, to be admired at a later date.

There had been a time where those around them had asked about the flowers. It seems pointless to other people; childish, even, for someone in their early twenties to partake in such an activity, especially a professional artist. After all, they’d made more complicated pieces of art, paintings that are practically dripping with color and life, which have brought about more emotion than those simple little flowers. What was the point of making something so elementary? Why even bother?

Rory can’t tell them the answer. They don’t want to, either, because really, why should _any_ form of art need a justification, especially when it’s private? Why do people think they deserve explanations for something that, at least to them, is rather simple? Why is it that people think they are owed someone’s life story when they exist in a way that differs from themselves?

It’s all rather ridiculous when it’s put like that.

And sure, maybe it’s a little childish, Roman thinks, twisting the stem of a new flower and placing it in the vase—but, when he reaches for one of Remus’ flowers and pulls back one of the petals to reveal faded, blocky lettering underneath, reading the many things Remus appreciates about him and the scribbled-in inside jokes that neither of them would dare say outside of their system, he decides that it doesn’t matter if it’s childish or not. Frankly, it being childish is irrelevant.

Conventional or not, it’s still the way they communicate with each other, their own way of showing love—and really, isn’t that the _true_ reason behind any work of art?


End file.
